


The Lone Dolphin

by AvenuePotter



Series: Carisi Crack Fic [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi (kinda), Other, Rollisi (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Seriously Crack Carisi Fic</p><p>Absolutely, Completely 100% Unbeta’d</p><p>This fic was inspired by Sonnyvictimsunit’s tongue in cheek idea for a fic contest that I found in one of her comments:</p><p>“Sonny is an asexual dolphin who passes the bar.”</p><p>The concept for this fic was my husband’s, but was interpreted, written, and fleshed out by me. This was originally only posted at Sonny Victim's Unit because this was too much crack for me to share anywhere else with a straight face. But I think I'm ready to share it now, so here goes. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Dolphin

 

Carisi had been wanting to make the team his whole life. Even though he was small, he was tall and he was a fighter who stubbornly persisted at his goals until he reached them. No one from the old neighborhood could believe he had made it. Except his younger sister, Bella. She had always believed in him.

“Sonny!” she exclaimed as she rushed into his arms to hug him. “Let me see, let me see.”

He sets down his duffle bag and shakes out the aqua jersey, laying it on her bed.

“Well, here it is, little sis.”

“Ooooh,” Bella exclaims. “I like the orange and white detailing on this. You know Sonny, I’m so proud of you, chasing this lofty dream of yours … even though this means you’ll be living in Miami now.”

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” He shrugs.

She smiles and then hugs him again, squealing.

 

* * *

In the bar down the street from Bella’s, Rollins and Barba are having drink, lamenting the lack of lovers in their lives.

“You know, Barba,” Amanda says, slurring her words a little – she’s had a bit too much to drink. “I think a shoe fell out of the sky.”

“A shoe?” Barba says sarcastically, turning to face her full-on. “I’ve gotta hear this.”

“Yeah, there was a guy I was supposed to end up with in the end.” She hiccups. “But a shoe fell out of the sky and smushed him.”

Barba smirks.

“Hey, don’t give me that look.” she says leaning forward, sloppily pointing a drunken finger at him. “It happened to your guy, too.”

* * *

Sonny Carisi leaves his sister’s place, and hears the usual noise from the bar down the street. He shakes his head. It’s a local pick-up joint. Never been to one – never cared to. Not his scene.              

He passes the bar…

FIN


End file.
